


Ever thought about life?

by Jojosmile



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: :>, Also I'll finish the other fics soon, F/M, Female Reader, a short thing, because I need to get into writing again, promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosmile/pseuds/Jojosmile
Summary: What originally was a small visit turns to the Doctor having a conversation with a rather cheerful stranger.





	Ever thought about life?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+out+there).



> Yo guys.
> 
> Hope your day is filled with happiness! 
> 
> :D <3

My, earth really is a sight to see when the flowers truly begin to bloom.  
And have you ever seen such a beautiful blue sky?  
Or the smiling faces of a mother and her child as they play in the park?  
The guy working in the ice cream shop around the corner currently laughs about his own clumsiness.

Though the most wonderful thing is living, isn't it?

* * *

Whoosh, woosh and the T.A.R.D.I.S. lands.  
Out of her step two people, one with fiery red hair and the other with floppy brown one.  
Both look at each other and smile, shortly followed by a tight hug.

"And you promise to visit us soon? I don't want to have our daughter catch you again!"

"Haha, don't worry, Pond. Just a short visit to the Vrask'lan empire to see the twin phoenix being born and I am back."

Not truly believing the words of the man the woman squints at first, but in the end nods  
and shooes him out of the blue box.   
The box humms, displeased at the two squirrels scratching her roof as if to find something to eat.

"I will trust you. At least walk with me for a bit, look how beautiful this day is!"

'Indeed, what a shiny spring evening.', he thought to himself and hums, agreeing.

So they walk, through the park and past many rows of buildings. She didn't want for them to be seen appearing out  
of nowhere again. It would just mean trouble and if she is honest with herself: She already has enough.  
After they reach the house she shares with her husband they say their goodbyes and again the man  
has to promise not to be late. She would steal his fez otherwise and hide it.

On his way back he takes his time.  
He looks at the blue sky, he appreciates the flowery smell.  
He listens to families and friends sharing stories and feels the rays of the sun on his skin.

It truly is a beautiful day.

Further down the street his eyes follow a woman walking backwards into the park, a smile on her face as she  
seems to hum some tune. Swing? Electro? Electro swing?  
He doesn't realize the woman now looks back, grinning as he had started to stare.

"Can I help?"

The woman has to yell so that the weird man with a bowtie would hear her. What a strange fellow.  
But he shakes his head, he has places to be! And an empire is probably waiting already.  
She shrugs and merrily goes back to what she is doing.

Brown haired strange fellow continues on his way as well, backwards walking woman not leaving his mind.  
A question is burning itself inside his brain.  
He runs back and finds her in the park, this time standing on a small bridge and looking at the water.  
With a smile.

He just has to ask her.

"Where did you get those super cool suspenders?"

Indeed she is wearing them as they keep her leggings from failing their task.  
Bad leggings.

"Uh, I think my mother gifted them to me for christmas. You can probably buy them on Amazon though."

"Really?"

"Really."

"..."

"..."

A snort breaks their now awkward silence as she looks up to him.

"You really are a strange fellow."

Smugly he straightens his bowtie, eyebrow raised and now leaning against the railing beside her.

"Most people call me The Doctor before that."

"The Doctor strange fellow? And I thought Cumberbatch or Fischbach are bad names."

That gets her a chuckle from him, eyes now inspecting her closely.

"You don't seem like the normal type as well. What's your name?"

"You may call me Her Highness, Evil Queen of Doom and Destruction the I."

"Really? And what is your special ability oh mighty Queen?"

"Well, for one I can fling away any kind of office supply in close proximity without noticing."

"I see, well..."

Their conversation goes on for more than a few minutes and turn into an hour. Most of it is just  
nonsense both of them are spouting like champions, other times they talk about themselves.  
Of course the man has to keep his idently a secret, can't have his conversation partner to think of him as an asylum escapist.

"Have you ever thought about life, Doctor?"

"Of course I have! I even got a part of my library full of books about-"

"No, not like that, silly. I mean life. Today no one seems to take a moment. I always see everyone rushing  
from point A to B, ignoring the others around. We only cherish our own small moments of victory and complain  
about how hard life is. But is it really?"

That the man truly did not expect of her. She seems like an easy-going type who doesn't care about much,  
a cheerful girl trapped in her own attitude.

"Some people have it harder than others. They may struggle with something they cannot fully defeat yet."

"Mhhm...."

When his gaze flickers over to her her eyes glance into the distance. 

"Then I want to help them... Hey Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to show them how wonderful life can be? I want to see them smile more often."

"..."

Mh. He has never thought about something like this. Is it possible, though? To defeat depression,  
world hunger and greed. To share and let everyone have enough empathy to achieve this goal?

"I want to make people smile, you know? Most of the time I do not know why I am happy and would rather cry...  
But then I remember my friends and family, I remember good deeds done and the future.  
Why is this world making it harder to smile?"

Her questions didn't let him sleep that night, nor the next one.  
She had to go soon after, leaving him pondering over them.  
He may not know the answer to the last one, but he surely would try to change it.

Just so that he could support her.


End file.
